A Narancs ADHD, azaz mi a problémám a Narutoval!
by Nagyon Hosszu es Nem Fog Kif
Summary: A Naruto világa érdekes és magával ragadó, karakterei pedig mind egyediek. Kivéve három főhősét. Gúnyos kifigurázás következik, Naruto, Sasuke és Sakura legnagyobb rajongói számára hígítatlanul fogyasztva hasmenést okozhat! (70-s IQ felett a napi maximálisan kimondható mondatok száma kettő!)


**Egy átlagos nap Konyhában**

Reggel 7:00, Konyha (Magyar fordításban Zavarrejtek), Ucsacsi Villa

A hatalmas, évek óta nem takarított ház emeleti szobájában megszólalt a felkelést sürgető ébresztőóra. A csörgés pillanatában a ház egyetlen lakója egy jól irányzott ütéssel azonnal porrá zúzta rémálmának megszakítóját, majd kipattant erősen takarításra szoruló ágyából. Magában mérgelődve kidobta az ablakon az óra maradványait, majd elővett egy újat szekrényéből. Minden reggel így kezdődött. Ő a ház ura, a 12 éves Ucsacsi Süsüke. Egy különösen mogorva kisiskolás kinézetével bír, egyetlen különösebb ismertetőjele a haja, mely tüskés, mint a szíve és sötét, akárcsak elméje.

Ha nem ő lenne minden Ucsacsi örököse, nehezen tudná fedezni a napi rutinját. Ezt bátyjának, Ucsacsi Itacsinak köszönheti, aki minden Ucsacsit leölt, akibe szorult valamennyi értelem. Érthető módon nem csekély harag szorult az ifjúba, bosszút is esküdött, így kapóra jött, hogy már óvoda helyett is ninja-képzőbe járt. A mai nap pedig végre élesben is kipróbálhatja magát egy küldetésen két társával, akiknek nem jegyezte meg a nevét.

…

Uccuneki Narkó, a falu bolondja volt Süsüke szőke társa. Úgy érezte a többi falulakó utálja, mert a testében bújik meg egy mutáns, kilenc farokkal született róka. Természetesen lekicsinyítve, az egész radioaktív állat nem férne el abban a 12 éves testben. Hihetetlen energia felesleggel rendelkezett, melyet a lehető legidiótább csínytevésekre fecsérelt, így nem csoda, hogy ő is egyedül élt.

A reggeli ébresztés után kikelt ágyából és álmosan felbontott egy kis csomagot, melyet még este készített ki éjjeliszekrényére. A 'Fehér Csakra' névvel ellátott tasak valódi tartalma két hétre elegendő Ecstasy és Kokain keveréke volt, melyet Narkó egy szippantásból szervezetébe juttatott. A biztonság kedvéért még leöblítette egy liter alig három hónapos zöld tejjel és szétmállott kutyakeksszel. Most már készen állt a mai napra, ereje teljében volt! Ma biztosan végre belészeret a lány, aki minden nap kifejezte undorát feléje. A lány, aki társa volt, és szintén most kelt fel...

…

Hernyó Sakurvát a legpontosabban úgy lehetne definiálni, mint a lehető legátlagosabb lány Konyhában. Minden reggele, így a mai is, akkor kezdődött, amikor végre kivánszorgott Süsüke-mintás takarója alól, majd mélyen sóhajtozva végignézett szobájának falán, mely Süsüke fényképeivel volt kitapétázva. Kiválasztott egy olyan színű hajfestéket, amit más falukban már az óvodások sem gondolnak menőnek, majd eljátszogatott a babaházával.

\- Ma végre az enyém leszel! - Suttogta a kezében szorongatott, agyonhasznált, Süsükét formáló babának, majd lement reggelizni. Pár perc után már el is köszönt szüleitől és elindult a Konyhai malom felé.

…

Ucsacsi Süsüke ekkor már félúton járt. Háza ajtajától idáig ma felbuktatott 3 járókelőt, felrúgott 5 biciklist, megrúgott 2 kiskutyát, elindított 2 atombombát, kitépte egy csecsemő szájából a cumit, kiéheztette Afrikát és nemrég egy gördeszkást is egy autó elő lökött. Tehát egy átlagos nap. A következő közlekedési lámpánál viszont valami olyasmit fedezett fel, ami megváltoztatta elképzeléseit a napi rutinjáról. Egy idős nénike; egy görbe hátú, remegő fáradt karú jóra való asszony 3-3 nagy csomagot cipelt. Tartalmuk ételek kóbor állatoknak, ruhák árváknak és reggeli rászorulóknak. Piros lámpa előtt álldogált, várva, hogy átkelhessen és Konyha szegény-negyede felé vehesse útját. Süsüke, életében másodjára, elmosolyodott és a nénike felé vette útját. Mikor közvetlenül mögé ért, egy jól irányzott mozdulattal a zebra közepére rúgta. Az összes zacskó elszakadt, konzervek és nadrágok repültek szanaszét, az idős jótét lélek pedig eltört orrát tapogatta.

\- Új rekord. – mormogta Süsüke, majd elkezdett azon mérgelődni, hogy miért nem sikerült áldozatát messzebb rúgnia. Azt már meg sem hallotta, amit az idős asszony üvöltött felé:

\- Semmi gond fiatalúr, bárkivel előfordulhat. Azért köszönöm, hogy előrébb segített! Még meghálálom!

Hogy pontosan hogyan hálálná meg az önzetlen segítséget már nem derült ki, ugyanis az egyik feltartott autó sofőrje kiszállt, hogy arrébb hessegesse. A középkorú anyuka forrongott a dühtől. A miatt a vén bolond miatt nem tudott rendesen odaköszönni Süsükének!

…

Végül mind egyszerre értek mai küldetésük színhelyére. Az ódon malom lábánál már várta őket oktatójuk, a néha-napján félszemű Kakas-mester. Azt, hogy ilyen fiatalon már teljesen ősz annak köszönhette, hogy ő felügyel mind az aktív-agresszív Süsükére, a hiperaktív és hiperhülye Narkóra, és az irreális beképzeltség és mély önsajnálat közt ingadozó Sakurvára. Ez egyszerűen sok egy embernek, nem csoda hát, hogy a szakéhoz és olcsó pornóhoz nyúlt, még akár oktatás közben is. Végigmérte elé lépő diákjait, majd hálát adott, amiért az a remek ötlete támadt, hogy sosem mutatja meg nekik valódi arcát. Még csak az kéne, hogy ezek a kretének felismerjék az utcán, amikor a szabadságát tölti!

\- Nos, Hetes csapat, a mai küldetésetek kitakarítani ezt a régi malmot.

A reakciók pontosan olyanok voltak, amilyet várt: Narkó érthetetlen badarságokat kiabálva hatszázszor körbeszaladta őket, Süsüke úgy bámult rá, mintha különleges kegyetlenséggel végezni akarna vele, habár alapesetben is ilyen a tekintete, Sakurva pedig öt perc kemény gondolkodás után összeszedte gondolatait és formált egy mondatot:

\- Há de… miért?

\- Mert piszkos.

\- De… de… miért mi? Süsüke meg én szuperelit ninják vagyunk és szuperelit gyerekeink lesznek!

\- Néztél már körbe valaha? Itt néhány paraszton meg egy séfen kívül mindenki ninja. A tanárok ninják, a rendőrök ninják, a katonák ninják, az ápolónők ninják, a falu vezetői ninják, sőt, itt még a szamurájok is ninják. Szóval mik a takarítók? Ninják. Azaz ti. Különben meg a Tízes csapat már rég bent végzi a dolgát. De ha gondoljátok, még átmehettek a Nyolcas csapatnak segíteni WC-t pucolni.

Ezzel a végszóval végül is sikerült betessékelni őket, a poros helyiségbe ahol már serény munka folyt. Vagyis folyhatott volna. A Tízes csapat legnehezebb tagja éppen egy zsák lisztet öntött magában, míg a szőke lány a zsákokon megpihent, gondolataiba mélyedt társát próbálta denevérek számára is fülsértő hangon munkára bírni. Persze amint Süsüke belépett, a lány hasra vetette magát és fókajárásban csúszott az emó fiú elé, hogy megcsókolhassa cipője orrát. Ekkor rózsaszín hajú riválisa elrántotta, hogy heves szópárbajra vívja ki.

\- Nos, gyerekek, lássatok neki. – Szólt a Hetes csapat vezetője, majd elő is rántott egy szakés üveget és egy Ninjaboy magazint. Arról, hogy mit rántott még elő, most nem írnék.

\- Cöh, én ezt nem csinálom! A falu ura leszek! – Szólt az emó srác, aki sajnos sosem vágott elég mélyre, mikor a pengéit a csuklóján tesztelte.

\- Igen!? Én meg az ország ura leszek! – Üvöltötte az arcába a most már csak egy helyben pattogó Narkó.

\- Akkor én meg az univerzum ura! Teeeeee, kis narancs suttyó.

\- Igen?! Örök barátom, akkor én leszek a bolygó ura!

\- Narkó… a bolygó kisebb, mint az univerzum, ezt már annyiszor megbeszéltük. – Szólalt meg végül egy nagy sóhajjal Shikamaru. Minden bizonnyal hiába, mert Narkó már megint csak körbe-körbe szaladgált hülyeségeket kiabálva. Így is folytatta volna az eszmecserét, de egy vizes rongy repült az arcába. Ino meg is magyarázta miért.

\- Shikamaru! Ne lazsálj! Süsüke nem akar takarítani, úgyhogy az ő részét is megcsináljuk. Shika-mika, egy-kettő!

\- Neeeem! Én akarom felmosni Süsüke részét! – Ordította Sakurva, majd rávetette magát Inora. Rövid hajtépő párbajuknak csak az vetett véget, hogy Narkó felbukott a saját lábában és rájuk esett.

\- Sakurvaaaaaa! Ha a világ ura leszek, én neked adom Konyhát!

\- Ne legyél már narutardált, mit kezdjek én a faluval?! Eridj innét narancs törpe! – Egy jól irányzott rúgással máris Föld-körüli pályára küldte retardált udvarlóját, majd a közeli liszteszsákokat gyilkos tekintettel bámuló Süsükére vetette pillantását. Szinte hallotta, ahogy a fiú azt gondolja magában, 'Hmm, egy ilyen liszteszsákkal talán agyonüthetném a bátyámat,' majd az előbbinél jóval enyhébb hangon megszólalt. – Süsükeeeeeee, ha a világ ura leszel, nekem adod Konyhát?

\- Nem. Téged is megöllek. Esetleg ha hasznos leszel, kapsz egy zsák lisztet. – Ezzel sarkon is fordult és kisétált. Ha tovább nézi, hogy mások dolgoznak, még véletlenül lekopik a körme. Talán még hallotta, ahogyan Ino egy 's a kurva életbe, akkor is engem fog megölni, nem téged, ribanc' felkiáltással meggyomrozza a rózsaszín elmebajt.

A (majdnem) utolsó Ucsacsi odakinn mérgesen körbenézett a tájon, míg meg nem akadt a szeme egy hirdetőtáblán az erdő szélén. 'Ingyen cukorka minden Ucsacsinak!' Maga a felhívás nem igazán érdekelte, hiszen bármelyik kisgyerektől elveheti a cukorkáját, viszont amit az apró betűs részben olvasott svájci bicskás szemével, már felkeltette érdeklődését. 'Választható ízek: Mentolos, az azonnali friss lehelethez; Citromos, a klasszikus; Sötétséges, ettőlletudodgyőzniItachitnemkamukomolyannemcsapdanemcsakatestedkellgyerenyugodtan.' Mi sem kellett neki több, azonnal futásnak indult az erdő felé.

A Föld körüli útról épp megérkező Narkó zuhanás közben látta az eseményeket, és rögtön szólt társának, akivel azonnal barátjuk után eredtek. Shikamaru, sejtve, hogy két gyengeelméjű nehezen hoz vissza egy harmadikat, utánuk eredt. – Hajjajj, de bosszantó, pont mikor ilyen szépek a felhők.

\- Shikamaru te mi a francot csinálsz? Mennyé vissza, nem csapod le a kezemről Süsükét!

A fiatal Nara megpróbálta elmagyarázni az előző két másodperc alatt kiötlött tökéletes tervét, de valamiért egy hang sem jött ki a torkán.

\- Csak nem elfelejtetted elolvasni a leírás zárójeles mondatát? – Szólott Sakurva, majd hisztérikus nevetéssel a szökkelő ADHD-s Narkó után ordított: - Hallod, suttyó, én mentem meg Süsükét!

…

Mindeközben a sűrű erdő közepén a kifulladt Süsükével szembe egy magas, sápadt bőrű alak, lépett, akinek sötét kísérletei szemét és orrát egészen kígyószerűvé változtatták. Nem lehetett más, csak…

\- Voldemort!

\- Orrfacsari vagyok, te barom! A bátyám kopasz, nekem meg van hajam. Direkt megnövesztettem, hogy észrevedd! – egy mély sóhaj után, lenyugodva még odamotyogta maga elé, - még mázli, hogy nem jár az esze a testéhez, különben bajban lennék.

\- Orrfacsari! Hol vannak a cukrok! Már egy hónapja nem ettem citromosat!

Orrfacsari két teljes percen át nevetett, majd a hasát fogva, magas hangon szólalt meg. – Na idefigyelj, kell a tessssssted. – Hogy még jobban kiemelje utolsó szavát, sziszegés közben körbenyalta száját három méteres nyelvével és jól megnézte az előtte álló Ucsacsi testét. Három másik országban már ült pedofíliáért. – Azt akaroblaugh – Végül nem tudtuk meg mit akart, mert egy böfögő hang kíséretében egy másfél méteres kígyót köpött fel. Kissé megilletődötten magyarázkodott, – Bocs, a reggeli néha, tudod, visszajön.

Süsüke mérgesen nézte, ahogy Orrfacsari próbálja arrébb rugdosni volt gyomortartalmát, de az csak nem akart mozdulni. Ki is derült miért. Egy újabb, mély böfögéssel a kígyó kitátotta száját, és egy miniatűr Orrfacsari mászott elő. – Bocs, a reggelim zuborgott. – szólt a kígyó, majd el is siklott amilyen messzire csak tudott.

\- Na jó, most, hogy ezen túl vagyunk… - ebben a pillanatban egy hatalmas rengés rázta meg az erdőt. Mindenki ismeri a jelenséget, amikor egy zárt doboz felerősíti a benne pattogó hangot. Ez pont olyan volt, csak ebben az esetben az erdő volt a doboz. A hang forrása pedig nem más, mint a miniatűr Orrfacsari, aki egy 3 méteres lángoló kardot böfögött fel. – Bocs, a reggeli. – szólalt meg cincogi hangján.

\- Hát, se főnix, se süveg, de megteszi. – ezzel a mondattal Süsüke fel is kapta a kardot, és addig ütlegelte pedofil ellenfelét, míg az el nem patkolt. Süsüke azonnal eldobta új fegyverét, hogy átkutathassa az előtte heverő ruhákat, hátha talál még citromos cukorkát, de csak egy szimpla tekercset talált, 'Itachilegyőzéséhezszükségeserő' címmel. Tíz percig járatta a szemét a fordítva tartott tekercs és legyőzött ellenfele maradványai közt. Gondolta, most aztán igazán jól jönne, ha tudna fordítva tartott szöveget olvasni, de e nélkül is megoldotta a problémát. Orrfacsarit betekerte a felbecsülhetetlen értékű tekercsbe, majd egy Amaterasuval meggyújtotta az egyik végét (valamint a fél erdőt), és elszívta újdonsült szivarját. A letüdőzött füst kívülről-belülről beborította testét, melytől egészen ronda, denevérszerű alakot vett fel. Külseje végre tükrözte belső énjét. Nem elhanyagolható módon a szaga is orrfacsaró lett.

…

Messze már a tett helyszínétől, messze Süsükétől, végre alábbhagyott siklásából a nemrég használt kard. Egy rutinos böffentéssel szétnyílt, és előmászott belőle a normálméretű Orrfacsari.

\- Bocs, a reggelim…


End file.
